Life Couldn't Get Better
by Run Maharani
Summary: Eunhyuk putus asa karena cintanya pada Siwon yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.. Tapi di sisi yang lain ada Donghae yang seantiasa bersedia membuatnya bahagia. Bagaimana keadaan Eunhyuk? Apa yang akan dilakukan Donghae?


Cast: Eunhyuk (clapping hands.. Finally I MADE it! Finally Hyukkie become my MAIN CAST),, Donghae,, Siwon,, Kibum

Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I do, you will not read this, cos I will be so busy taking care of them. Kekeke..

So sorry if this is so LAME, but I tried my best.. Kekeke..

Happy readingg...

* * *

Eunhyuk POV

Darah.. Aku selama ini selalu takut dengan darah. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Aku menikmati rasanya darah mengalir dari tubuhku, juga bau darah itu sendiri. Sakit.. Rasanya sakit.. Tapi ringan.. Aku sudah tidak ingin apa-apa lagi. Hanya menantikan orang yang kucintai menemukan tubuh bersimbah darahku ini, dan aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya untuk yang terakhir kali.

Kenapa aku memilih mati dengan cara seperti ini? Mengiris urat nadi dan mati perlahan kehabisan darah. Sakitnya akan lebih lama.. Tapi itu yang ingin aku rasakan.. Rasa sakit.. Alasannya? Simpel saja. Karena ini nyawaku, dan aku berhak menentukan bagaimana caraku mati. Agar orang yang kucintai itu nantinya akan selalu mengingatku.

Pandangan mataku mulai mengabur. Sakit di pergelangan tanganku menjalar sampai ke jantung. Tapi dia belum juga datang.. Siwon.. Jangan sampai aku mati sebelum melihat wajahnya untuk terakhir kalinya. Sebelum dia tau betapa aku mencintainya..

Senyum getir sengaja kusunggingkan. Aku teringat semua kenangan yang telah aku lalui bersamanya. Indahnya suaranya,, tatapan matanya,, caranya tertawa,, tampannya wajahnya.. Ah.. Sesuatu yang tidak akan aku temukan lagi setelah aku mati.. Di surga apa aku masih bisa melihatnya tertawa? Hahaha.. Aku pasti bermimpi.. Bukannya orang yang mati bunuh diri itu akan masuk neraka?

Aaarrgghhh... Sakit sekali ternyata.. Choi Siwon... Hahaha.. Bukankah aku menyedihkan? Aku mencintainya, bahkan lebih dari apapun. Tapi karena aku seorang Lee Eunhyuk yang pengecut,, seseorang yang tidak mampu untuk sekedar menunjukkan rasa cintanya, aku harus mati di sini sendiri.. Aku begitu sangat mencintainya, dan aku tidak bisa menghadapi kenyataan kalau dia memilih Kim Kibum, orang yang selama ini kuperlakukan seperti adik kandungku sendiri.

Uhuk.. Darah kental kehitaman keluar dari mulutku. Rasanya.. parah. Rasa darah ternyata tidak enak. Darah keluar dari mana-mana.. Bagus,, kematianku hanya menghitung menit saja. Dan dia belum juga datang. Tuhan.. Ah, masih berhakkah aku memohon pada Tuhan untuk melihat wajahnya sekali lagi? Aku.. sejujurnya.. ingin mati di pelukan orang itu..

Air mataku menetes satu-satu dari mataku yang terpejam. Sakit menghujam di sekujur tubuhku. Darahku tinggal berapa? Setengahnya? Sepertiganya? Oksigen sepertinya sudah berhenti dialirkan ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku takut penglihatanku menghilang.. Napasku tinggal satu-satu.. Hhh.. Siwon.. Aku melihat Siwon tersenyum dalam pejaman mataku.. Kenapa? Kenapa harus Kim Kibum, Siwon?

Aku masih mendengar suara pintu dibuka, derap langkah kaki.. Ada berapa orang? Aku juga tidak tau.. Tapi suara itu.. Bukan.. Suara itu bukan suara Siwon, tapi.. Donghae ?

"Eunhyuk-ssi!" Ya Tuhan, haruskah dia berteriak sekeras itu? Kepalaku berdenyut nyeri mendengarnya. Dia berlutut di dekat tubuhku yang penuh noda darah, dia melilitkan sapu tangannya ke pergelangan tangan kiriku. Napasku semakin sesak, aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku akan menunggu Siwon di sini, tapi untuk bernapas saja aku sulit.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan udara mengisi paru-paruku. Donghae meniupkan udara ke paru-paruku. Apa yang dilakukan orang ini? Ah... Dia mengangkat tubuhku dengan satu gerakan. Apa aku seringan itu? Tidak... Jangan Donghae ..

"A..ku.. ingin.. Siwon.. Choi Siwon.. hh..." kata-kataku tercekat, aku kehabisan udara. Lagi-lagi, Donghae meniupkan udara ke mulutku yang sekarang berada dalam bopongannya. Dia akan membawaku kemana?

"Jangan bicara lagi, Eunhyuk-ah.. Tahan sedikit lagi ya.." Tidak.. Donghae aku mohon.. Air mata jatuh ke pipiku, aku terisak lemah. Suara Donghae bernada sangat cemas, dan dia menangis. Dia menangisiku? Bodoh, untuk apa dia menangisi Eunhyuk pengecut yang hampir mati ini?

Aku ingin sekali meminta maaf padanya.. Karena tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk membalas cintanya. Aku terlalu terperangkap dalam imajinasiku akan Siwon. Aku hanya mencintainya.. Tapi disaat memalukan seperti ini kenapa malah Donghae yang menangisiku? Yang memberiku udara berkali-kali agar organ-organ tubuhku tidak mati?

"Arrrgghhh..." sakit.. sudah dekat.. Aku.. aku tidak kuat lagi.. Aku memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat tapi kemudian Donghae mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku yang digendongnya.

"Jangan tidur dulu, Eunhyuk.. Sebentar lagi.." Di mana aku? Oh.. DI dalam mobil.. Aku tidak tau butuh berapa lama agar kami sampai di rumah sakit.. Ya.. Rumah sakit.. Meskipun aku tidak melihatnya, tapi dari baunya saja aku bisa tau.. Ajaib.. Mengapa aku bisa bertahan selama ini? Apa persediaan darahku segitu banyaknya? Aku merasakan Donghae memegang tanganku, dan dia berbisik pelan di telinga kiriku.

"Kau akan selamat Eunhyuk.. Kau kuat.. Berjuang, Jewel.. Sa.. saranghae.." haha, aku menyeringai sedikit.. Donghae .. Cinta apa yang sedang kau bicarakan pada orang yang sudah sekarat sepertiku? Aku sudah tidak ingin hidup lagi Donghae .. Tidak dengan kenyataan Siwon mencintai Kibum.. Hatiku akan sangat tersiksa,, jauh lebih tersiksa daripada sakit yang kurasakan sekarang..

"Siwon.. hh.. hh.." aku mencintainya.. Dia dimana? Aku membutuhkannya.. Ah.. Apa ini? Kakiku mati rasa, dan perlahan seluruh tubuhku ikut mati rasa.. Jangan bilang ini pengaruh obat bius.. Hei.. Jangan.. Tolong jangan selamatkan aku.. Aku mohon.. Lalu gelap, dan tanpa suara apapun..

xxXXxx

Donghae POV

Aku terus menangis dan berdoa untuk Eunhyuk.. Tuhan.. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Eunhyuk.. Dia pasti selamat kan Tuhan? Kau tidak sejahat itu kan padaku? Ambil semuanya Tuhan, tapi aku mohon jangan Eunhyuk.. Jangan..

Siwon.. Ya.. Dia yang harus aku cari sekarang. Aku akan membuatnya meminta maaf di depan Eunhyuk.. Aku akan memaksanya mencintai Eunhyuk.. Memang hatiku pasti akan sakit membiarkan orang yang kucintai bersama orang lain. Sakit hati? Apa itu penting bagiku? Kebahagiaan Eunhyuk adalah kehidupan bagiku. Dan melihat Eunhyuk begini? Artinya kematian bagi Siwon.

Aku mengendarai mobilku ke rumah Kim Kibum. Aku tau jelas Siwon ada di sana. Aku buka pintu rumah itu dengan paksa. Kulihat Siwon duduk di sofa. Segera kuraih kerah bajunya sampai dia berdiri.

"Siwon!" apa? Kenapa dia seperti ini? Kenapa dia sepucat ini? Apa yang sedang terjadi? Matanya memancarkan kesedihan yang sangat.. Dan raut wajahnya lelah.. Aku.. aku kasihan melihatnya..

"Lee Donghae.." panggilnya lemah sambil tersenyum getir. Melihat senyumannya jantungku bagaikan berdecit.. Sakit.. Senyumannya ini.. senyuman yang paling disukai Eunhyuk di dunia.. Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus bajingan ini Eunhyuk?

"Lihat keadaannya sekarang gara-gara kamu! GARA-GARA KAU SIWON!" aku berteriak dan kemudian meninju mukanya sampai dia terduduk di sofa. Dia tidak membalas. Wajahnya masih sama seperti tadi, tenang namun terlihat sedih.. Sangat sedih.. Dia lagi-lagi tersenyum. Cih!

"Jangan bunuh aku sekarang Donghae.. Dia.. dia.." aku meninju mukanya sekali lagi. Saat ini Eunhyuk sedang berjuang melawan maut karena dia, dan dia memintaku untuk tidak membunuhnya? Hahaha.. Dia kira dunia akan berpihak sebanyak itu padanya? Tidak.. Yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah kemurahan hatiku.. Tapi sayang.. Lee Donghae tidak memiliki belas kasihan bila itu sudah menyangkut LEE EUNHYUK.

Dia menangis. Siwon menangis. Bangsat ini menagis di hadapanku? Mau muntah aku melihat tangisannya. Apa yang membuat dia begini? Merasa bersalah?

"Dia di rumah sakit sekarang! Ikut aku!" aku menarik pergelangan tangannya menggunakan seluruh tenaga yang kumiliki. Namun kemudian dia berontak. Dia melepaskan tanganku.

"DENGAR AKU LEE DONGHAE !" aku tersentak, kaget melihat air mata menganak sungai di pipinya. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Selama lebih dari dua tahun aku mengenal Eunhyuk.. Aku tau dia memiliki perasaan padaku. Dan aku juga tau saat dia akan melakukan hal itu.. Dia mengatakan padaku kalau dia akan melakukan ini, dia ingin bunuh diri karenaku, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.. Mohon mengerti kondisiku Donghae.. Tolong..." dia terduduk, menangis sambil menutup muka dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Kenapa?

"Bukannya aku ingin membiarkannya mati bunuh diri.. Tapi coba kau lihat di atas sana.. Di dalam kamarnya KIBUM tidak sadarkan diri.. Dia kolaps tadi.. Apa mungkin aku meninggalkannya dalam kondisi separah ini? KATAKAN PADAKU DONGHAE! APA AKU HARUS MENINGGALKANNYA?" Siwon berteriak, lebih seperti teriakan orang yang sedang putus asa. Aku hanya berdiri mematung.

"Kibum sakit Donghae, kelainan jantung.. Entah sampai kapan aku bisa melewati hari-hariku dengannya.. Tidakkah menurutmu dia terlalu muda untuk segala macam penyakit itu? Dari kecil aku mengenalnya.. Dari kecil pula dia selalu selemah ini.. Aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu melindunginya.. Dan saat dia begini, AKU TIDAK BISA MENINGGALKANNYA UNTUK EUNHYUK! TIDAK BISA!"

Siwon.. ternyata sedang dalam situasi sesulit ini.. Kim Kibum itu sekarang sakit? Kalau aku jadi dia aku juga tidak akan meninggalkan Kibum.. Tapi bagaimana dengan Eunhyuk? Eunhyuk-KU? Dia bahkan masih menggumamkan nama Siwon saat aku memegang tangannya. Ya Tuhan.. Apa ini? Bagaimana?

"Maafkan aku Donghae.. Sampaikan juga pada Eunhyuk.. Aku begini karena aku tau Eunhyuk memiliki orang sepertimu yang akan selalu menjaga dan melindunginya.. Sedangkan Kibum? Kibum-ku? Dia hanya memilikiku saja. Hanya aku saja.. Bahagiakan dia kalau kau memang mencintainya. Tugasmu adalah meyakinkannya, bahwa kau bisa membahagiakannya jauh lebih baik daripada yang mampu aku lakukan."

Aku menatap Siwon, kali ini bukan dengan tatapan kemarahan. Orang ini memiliki hati yang baik.. Kenapa aku bisa buruk sangka dan mengiranya sejahat itu? Kata-katanya benar.. Sudah saatnya Lee Donghae.. berhenti menjadi seorang pengecut. Yang hanya mampu mencintai dari jauh, tanpa bisa berbicara jujur tentang perasaannya.

Aku berlari ke luar meninggalkan Siwon yang masih menangis. Aku segera memacu mobilku ke rumah sakit. Donghae bodoh! Seharusnya aku menemani Eunhyuk..

Aku segera masuk ke rumah sakit dan menuju ke ruangan dokter yang menangani Eunhyuk, dokter Park EeTeuk. Dia terlihat sedikit kaget melihatku yang terengah-engah karena berlari.

"Hh.. Eunhyuk.. Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyaku masih susah payah mengatur napas. Dokter EeTeuk menunduk sedikit, ini pertanda tidak baik.. Jangan.. Jangan bilang Eunhyuk-ku tidak selamat.. Dia orang yang kuat,, tidak mungkin dia selemah itu.

"Dia kehilangan banyak sekali darah. Saat kau membawanya ke sini.. sudah sedikit terlambat.." aku kehilangan seluruh tenagaku. Aku terduduk di lantai dan air mataku langsung tumpah begitu saja. Tidak.. Seseorang.. kumohon katakan ini bercanda.. Ini lelucon..

Dokter EeTeuk menghampiriku, berlutut di sampingku. Dia mengelus punggungku, mencoba menenangkanku. Tapi bagaiman bisa aku tenang? Aku terus menangis, tidak malu sedikitpun.

"Tapi dia sangat kuat.. Dia yang tidak menyerah dengan keadaannya. Dia bertahan, Donghae-ssi.. Dia bisa bertahan walalupun kehilangan darah sebanyak itu. Dia benar-benar lelaki yang hebat.." aku menatap dokter EeTeuk dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia lalu mengangguk. Seketika dadaku yang tadinya sangat sesak kini berubah menjadi sangat lapang dan ringan.

"Dia mungkin menunggumu membangunkannya." Kata Dokter EeTeuk sambil tersenyum. Aku segera berlari ke ruangan Eunhyuk yang dikatakan Dokter EeTeuk. Dia masih terbaring di sana, dengan selang dimana-mana. Aku terdiam melihatnya yang pucat bagaikan mayat, hanya saja dia masih bernapas walaupun dibantu dengan selang oksigen. Dan dari monitor itu masih terdengar detak jantungnya. Dia masih ada.. Masih bersamaku..

Aku memegang tangannya. Dingin..

"Eunhyuk-ah.. Ayo bangun.. Kau kuat Hyukkie, kau pasti bisa bila hanya seperti ini.. Tahan sakitnya ya.. Ada aku di sini.." aku mencium tangannya dan meletakkannya di pipiku yang basah. "Saranghae.."

Eunhyuk POV

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini.. Dimana ini? DI surga? Jelas tidak mungkin.. Di neraka? Tidak panas.. Lalu ini dimana?

"Eunhyuk-ah..."

Ada yang memanggilku. Siwon? Oh.. bukan.. itu.. Donghae.. Tapi dia dimana? Aku takut di sini, temani aku.. Donghae temani aku..

"Ayo Hyukkie, raih tanganku.." dia mengulurkan tangannya. Aku tidak sendiri.. Ada Donghae, dan dia memintaku untuk ikut dengannya. Tapi.. Bukankah aku sedang menunggu Siwon? Aku hampir saja meraih tangan Donghae saat suara Kibum mengagetkanku.

"Eunhyuk Hyung.." Kibum menangis.. Kenapa dia menangis? Apa yang telah dilakukan Siwon padanya? Tapi kemudian Siwon datang ke arahnya, dan menghapus air matanya.

"Ada aku Kibum-ah.." kata Siwon lembut, dan Kibum memeluknya, meyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Siwon. Kibum tersenyum.. Hatiku senang sekali melihatnya tersenyum bahagia seperti itu.. Tapi.. Ini tidak benar.. Bukankah aku mencintai Siwon? Bukankah seharusnya aku cemburu melihatnya memeluk Kibum? Tapi kenapa sekarang tidak lagi? Aku malah senang jika Kibum bahagia..

Aku kembali melihat ke arah Donghae , tapi dia mau kemana? Dia berjalan menjauhiku. Sakit.. Hatiku tiba-tiba sakit melihat punggungnya yang semakin jauh dariku.. Aku segera berlari ke arahnya, dan meraih tangan kanannya. Dia memandangku dengan tatapan sedih.. Dia menangis.. Air mataku juga reflek jatuh karena melihat airmatanya.

"Donghae-ya.. Temani aku.." dia menggeleng lemah. Dia sudah tidak mau lagi menemaniku? Dia sudah bosan menghadapiku? Maafkan aku.. aku.. mohon jangan tinggalkan aku..

"Aku akan meminta Siwon datang untukmu.. Kau harus bahagia Eunhyuk-ah.. meskipun bukan denganku.. Kau mencintainya kan? Aku akan membawanya ke sini untukmu.." dia melepaskan pegangan tanganku, lalu berjalan menjauhiku. Seiring dengan terlepasnya tangannya dari tanganku, rasa sakit mulai menjalar di tubuhku. Menyusup sangat lambat, namun terasa mematikan. Aku terjatuh,, aku mencoba memanggil Donghae namun dia tidak berbalik untuk melihatku.. Jangan.. Donghae jangan pergi dariku... Ah.. sakit ini menguasaiku..

Donghae POV

Dia tidak juga membuka matanya. Aku tidak berguna.. Heh.. Hanya bisa menangis sambil berpegang pada harapan konyol, bahwa dia akan sembuh dan membuka hati untukku. Bodoh! Dia sekarang pasti ingin berada di dekat Siwon.. Dia pasti ingin yang memegang tangannya itu Siwon, bukan pengecut sepertiku..

"Baiklah.. Aku akan meminta Siwon datang untukmu.. Kau harus bahagia Eunhyuk-ah.. meskipun bukan denganku.. Kau mencintainya kan? Aku akan membawanya ke sini untukmu, agar kau cepat sadar.." aku melepaskan tangannya, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. Aku menghapus air mataku sebelum keluar dari ruangan Eunhyuk. Hatiku memang hancur,, tapi bagiku Eunhyuk lebih penting..

"Emmhh..." aku mendengar leguhannya, lalu aku berbalik dan segera berlari ke arahnya. Ya Tuhan, dia berkeringat.. Pasti ini sangat sakit baginya. Aku membelai rambutnya dan memegang tangannya lagi.

"Hae... Lee.. Donghae.." dia memanggil namaku! Hah.. Terimakasih Tuhan!

"Aku di sini Eunhyuk-ah.." dia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, lalu setetes air mata jatuh dari kedua sudut matanya. Ada apa? Kenapa dia menangis? Apa dia kecewa karena yang berada di sini aku, bukan Siwon?

"Jangan.. tinggalkan.. aku.." bisiknya dari balik masker oksigen. Tentu.. Tentu saja aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.. Lalu dia kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Aku..." dia terisak lemah. "Aku.. takut.. Temani aku..." aku duduk di kursi samping tempat tidurnya. Aku menghapus airmatanya.

"Tidak akan.. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.." aku mencium tangannya. Aku sangat bahagia. Dia ingin AKU menemaninya.. Dia menginginkanku,, bukan Siwon..

"Hae.. Donghae-ya..." panggilnya masih dengan mata terpejam. "Katamu.. kau.. mencintaiku?" tanyanya.. IYA.. Benar Eunhyuk.. Itu benar..

"Aku.. ingin kau mengatakannya lagi..." dia menatap mataku yang basah dan bengkak.

"Saranghae.. Jeongmal saranghae.. Aku mencintaimu EUNHYUK.. Sangat.." dia tersenyum kecil. Ya Tuhan,, terimakasih.. Aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum lagi..

"Aku senang.. aku bahagia mendengar itu darimu.." katanya. Bahkan aku lebih bahagia..

"Neo animyeon andwae.. Jangan tinggalkan aku Eunhyuk-ah.. Jangan pernah melakukan hal sebodoh itu lagi.." kataku, dia mengangguk.

"Aku berjanji..." jawabnya. Aku memeluk tubuhnya yang masih terbaring lemah itu, dan aku merasakannya membalas pelukanku. Tidak ada yang akan membuatku sebahagia ini.. Life couldn't get better.. Aku ingin semuanya seperti ini saja. Jangan pernah berubah, dengan Eunhyuk disampingku, dan aku bisa dengan bebas mencintainya..

_Life couldn't get better__..__  
I'll hold you in my arms and fly  
We'll fly towards the blue moon  
I'll kiss you when you're sleeping  
Life couldn't get better__..__  
Open your heart and take my hand  
Life couldn't get bette__r.._

**-FIN-**

**

* * *

**

RCL yah.. Aku cinnttaaaa deh sama yang suka ngerifiu.. Kalo dirifiu aku kasih hadiah Lee Hyuk-Jae deh.. Dengan syarat... Jemput sendiri ke Korea! Hehehe.. *abaikan*

Oiya, jeongmal gomawo yo untuk yang rifiu dua FF aku sebelumnya.. Meskipun aku nggak bales rifiu kalian satu-satu, kalian pasti tau seberapa cintanya aku sama kalian karena udah ninggalin rifiu.. Makasih ya.. Hiks.. Aku terharu.. :')

Oh iya, epep ini pernah dipublish di salah satu blog, aku mau numpang publis juga di sini, boleh kan? Gak bayar kan? Iklas kan? Bener kan? huehue..

Okeyy.. Author gajebun bin amatiran ini mau konsen belajar buat uas.. Doain ya minna-san.. Biar aku lulus dan lulus dan lulus pokoknya lulus deh di semua ujian.. oke.. hehehe..


End file.
